Always Yours
by Lazy Tobi
Summary: Collection of song fic one-shots. Contains various pairings and characters. Chapter five: Sadie Hawkins Dance by Relient K. "Hey, Hinata, do you like my sweater?" NaruHina
1. Because of You: NT

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own the song (Because of you) or its owner, Nickleback.  
**IU****  
****T**

**Because of You - NT**

"_Hands on the mirror, can't get much clearer_

_Can't make this all go away_

_Now that you're bleeding you stare at the ceiling_

_Watch as it all fades away"_

Neji glared at his reflection in the mirror his hands were gripping the sides of. His knuckles were a frosty shade of white, a shade of two lighter than his usual skin tone, showing how hard his grip was. She wasn't... she wouldn't die. Not with him alive – there was not a chance in hell. But _damnit_ it, she'd better listen to him next time. Again, the proud Hyuuga male was swearing to himself he wouldn't be there the next time, just like he had every time before. He knew in the back of his mind that the little whisper of '_You lie_' was true, though.

"_From what you do, because of you_

_You know I can't be there_

_Each time that you call_

_I swore not to come, but I m here after all_

_I know by the look that I see in your eye_

_I won't stand around and I won't watch you die_

_From what you do, because of you"_

He whirled around at her chuckle. Her usually tan face was a bit pale from blood loss, but other wise, she looked like her normal chipper self. She was ready to pester him again, to say he lied. He was there. He was always there. After he died would he not be there by her side. After all, how could he watch her die? Not after he had let Lee die, right in his grasp… not after Hinata had passed away of grief after recently giving birth to Naruto's son who was being taken care of his aunts and uncles for both his parents were deceased. Neji wouldn't even recognize him as his second cousin to top the matters.

"_What you do, what you do_

_What's become of you?_

_What you do, what you do_

_What's become of...?"_

He could remember the gentle 12-year-old TenTen. She had manners, self-conscious, and never started a street brawl with Kiba or Lee or Chouji or Ino or Sakura or… anyone she started a street brawl with. Well, it started in the streets and ended in the training grounds somewhere. She never started one with him. He always started one with her. That way their cover was never broken… never shattered to a million pieces or more. Neji's snow-white eyes narrowed at her, almost menacingly even though she knew he'd never hurt her… like that.

"_Now that you did this, you ask for forgiveness_

_Doctor could you be my priest_

_You say you're mistaken, but look what you've taken_

_You laugh as you lie through your teeth"_

"I'm… sumimasen, Neji-kun. I shouldn't have tried to take on 30 bitches at once… It wasn't a normal one, y'know – Sakura and Ino were there! Helping them! I swear, both of them have become as desperate as Kiba these days…" TenTen explained, smiling at him gently. She knew that smile, the one that reminded him of the innocent young girl he once knew, always won him over. He growled at her, causing her to laugh, even though she tried not to. Neji would never change.

"_From what you do, Because of you_

_You know I can't be there_

_Each time that you call_

_I swore not to come, but I m here after all_

_I know by the look that I see in your eye_

_I won't stand around and I won't watch you die_

_From what you do, because of you"_

"What if that happens again, and I'm not there, TenTen? Just because you're ANBU doesn't mean you can do the impossi… no, what you can't do _yet_. Nothing is impossible with you…" Neji sighed, emotionless face going slightly sincere. He knew nothing was impossible with her because… she changed him. Him. Hyuuga, Neji.

"But, Neji-kun, it wouldn't happen if you _weren't_ there, baka! Honestly… you should have better drawstrings…." TenTen said, this time her laughter wasn't being held back at the memory. It was her fault, actually, that the ANBU teichou's pants had fallen… but it was his fault that he had cornered her in the alley.

"_What you do, what you do_

_What's become of you?_

_What you do, what you do_

_What's become of...?_

_From what you do..."_

"Honestly, what happened to the calm TenTen? Not that your… ah… feral side isn't… appreciated…" Neji sighed, remembering the event as well. He blamed it on… well, Kiba. After all, it was Kiba who had said things about her.

"Uh, she passed away recently, mind visiting her another time? Honestly, Neji-kun, it's your fault she is gone. You're just a wild, horny, sex-machine. No one in the whole fucking world can stay calm after a few fucks with you." TenTen said breezily, smirking at the now blank Hyuuga. He wasn't a… well… no. He was not. Just because she was…

"Kiba's fault. Damn dog boy talked about claiming you as his… as if… but, really, he was there watching. I was… _stirred_… earlier, and, fuck it all. Get your ass over here." Neji commanded, leaning on the chest of drawers.

"No, you were fucking horny and were having a erect –"

"- Just come over here."

"_Hands on the mirror, can't get much clearer_

_Can't make this all go away_

_Now that you're bleeding you stare at the ceiling_

_And watch as it all fades away"_

Gentle was not a part of any Hyuuga's vocabulary – save for Hinata – and, thus, Neji was not an exception. He was rough, alluring, mysterious, detached, sexy, horny… everything, all wrapped in one package. Except gentle. TenTen surprised a scream as Neji growled into her neck, sweat trickling down both their bodies. Her hands were turning the same pale color as his usually were as she gripped the sides of the chest of drawers he had her on, her red blood staining and slipping down from where her hands were. She stared at the ceiling as Neji bit, not nipped, _bit_, her neck. Stupid Hyuuga pride.

"_From what you do, Because of you_

_You know I can't be there_

_Each time that you call_

_I swore not to come, but I m here after all_

_I know by the look that I see in your eye_

_I won't stand around and I won't watch you die_

_From what you do, because of you"_

So… the whole ordeal was Kiba's fault… along with Neji's unpredictable hormone urges. Usually, he waited to fulfill the latter until he had her in a private, secure spot to "keep her all to his own". The village of Konoha now knew of the affair held by old teammates of Team Gai, now ANBU partners – him the teichou, her his favorite ANBU to take on two-man missions. It al seemed to make sense now… and Kiba was now open again, free of wanting. Naruto would have laughed his ass off in his face, saying Kiba owed him fifty bowls of ramen because he'd won the bet… if the hyperactive blond was still alive. Hinata would have felt the "celebration" later in the night form him, possibly making another child to form in her whom.

"_What you do, what you do_

_What's become of you?_

_What you do, what you do_

_What's become of...?"_

A strong kunoichi… scars laced her body like only two marred his. One was right over his heart, only centimeters away from it. The other was low, near his right hipbone. Neither was large – they were actually the size of pinpricks because of Shizune and her team's careful work. What they had done in the past ten or so years in the line of duty had changed them. No ninja had ever lived his or her life unchanged as the years passed and the more murders they committed. TenTen, Neji decided, was a hell of a lot different that she had been when he'd met her when he was 12. She was no longer the one he needed to protect, the one to catch her when she fell; she never needed help in serious fights anymore and she never fell. He slightly missed catching her in his arms, gazing coldly into her eyes to make her guilty of the mistake or fault. Perhaps it was his fault, after all…

**A/N**: _I was looking for Photograph lyrics, and I found this song. I liked it, and this immediately came to my mind. Dunno how. Anyways, I like writing song fics sometimes, and I'm gonna make a series of one-shot song fics. This just so happens to be the first one. R&R, mates? Please?_

_~ Tobi_


	2. Listen to Your Heart: Sakura

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, the song Listen to Your Heart, or DHT._  
_**IU****  
****T**

**Listen to Your Heart – Sakura **

"_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah_

_You've built a love but that love falls apart_

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark"_

"Sasuke-kun…" The girl breathed, forest green eyes closed as she remembered her Genin team, Team 7, teammate… the top rookie of their year… the village's heartthrob next to Hyuuga, Neji. He was the last, or so they had thought, surviving Uchiha. He was the utterly sex-god-like Uchiha, Sasuke. She loved him with every being of her soul… but now he was gone… dead. Kakashi had been right when he said Sasuke's revenge was the bad kind and only bad things came from it. But he didn't listen… he never had. She and Naruto had been crushed when the word of his death spread across all of the nations. He had wanted to crush Konoha with Uchiha, Madara – Madara was one of the founding fathers of Konoha and had been at least 75 years of age. Sakura laughed softly, wondering if all the older men were gay because they all had wanted Sasuke… save for Jiraiya… who always had an eye on Naruto, deceased or not. Naruto… Lee… both had confessed undying love to her when she was 12. Both she had rejected. Naruto had healed his wounds, and after Hinata had confessed to him a year ago… well, he was confused for a bit. But then he decided on Hinata, and both Hinata and Naruto were quite happy as a couple now. Lee… she didn't know if he did love her still or not. He never talked about "youthful love" anymore with her… just "youthful flower"… but he always called the kunoichi he met that.

"_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye"_

Lee had been… strange, well, stranger, than usual around her. He'd actually been avoiding her recently. She had seen Neji poking him to death silently, eyes dangerously cold. Apparently, Lee had been trying to hang with Neji too much and the Hyuuga got pissed… or as pissed as he could get… show… whatever. Sakura admitted Neji was very fine, fine enough to steal all of Sasuke's hoping fan girls after Sasuke left for a month. But she didn't understand him… she couldn't tell what went on with him… nothing. Sasuke had been the same… Sakura wondered if she ever got her silent love. He had said "Thank you"… had he… Silent types were not what Sakura got. She needed loud.

"_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah_

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams"_

Her bottom lip trembled as she remembered Sasuke… all the times she had with him. All the fun… the care… her love… but… that was all they were now. Past memories, never to be done again. He was dead, and she could do nothing about it. Silent sobs wracked her shoulders as she remembered his face… his smell… his touch… his lips… what she imagined it would be like to fuck such a marvelous boy… Past memories, fantasies… all dreams now.

"_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye"_

Later in the day Sakura found out Lee had confessed of undying love to his teammate, TenTen. The second time, it seems. She had been nice in telling him he was her brother, not lover. He accepted it like he'd accepted Sakura's rejection and TenTen's first one. She should have listened… listened to him… not rejected him. His sexual attractions had changed dramatically that day, after he confessed for a second time to TenTen, when Sai, thinking it was "male bonding", had kissed him. Well, it turned into more than just "male bonding", or so the rumors traveled, saying Lee and Sai had disappeared into Sai's apartment, sealed tightly at the lips, both men shirtless and groping below the belt hotly. She should have listened…

"_And there are voices_

_That want to be heard_

_So much to mention_

_But you can't find the words_

_The scent of magic_

_The beauty that's been_

_When love was wilder than the wind"_

Sakura confined herself to her new apartment alone the night Lee and Sai got busy, weeping in self-pity. Sasuke's deep, cut-through-butter voice… Naruto's scratchy, girlie- high-pitched voice that had deepened… Lee's halfway deep, halfway girlie voice… al three rang in her head. Kiba's voice joined them, but he was currently not single, he was dating Shino. Of all people, Shino… and him… gay... She'd never guessed. Ino was in a happy, steady, long relationship with Chouji. TenTen, who had recently told Lee no a second time because of this, was having a now 5-year relationship with Neji. Shikamaru had Temari in a long-distance yet firm hold. Hinata and Naruto had been the buzz of Konoha until TenTen had told Lee the second reason she couldn't date him. Love was definitely in the air for the former Rookie Nine and Team Gai…except for Sakura. She had no love. She was alone. Utterly alone.

"_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye"_

Sakura stared out her window at the night sky, eyes puffy and red. Was she destined, to use Neji's constant word, to be alone in life? Was her only love Sasuke, who was dead? Was it Lee, who would probably have numerous yaoi scenes with Sai for the rest of his life? Was it Naruto, whom she knew was going to propose to Hinata soon? Was it Neji, who was in a steady, frighteningly-long-with-out-proposal relationship with TenTen? Was it Kiba, who was in a gay relationship with Shino? Was it Shikamaru, who never denied his love for Temari now? Was it Chouji, who had finally hooked up with Ino? It was… maybe… Sasuke, out of the boys… but Lee… his new relationship with Sai tugged at her heart worse than Sasuke's leaving from Konoha… worse than the news of his death. She loved Lee after Sasuke… and now both were out of her grasp.

"_Listen to your heart....mm..mmm_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye"_

She had told Lee goodbye with out thinking… listening… anything. One look at his brows and she had shrieked "_NO_!" Now she wished she had reconsidered Lee… maybe they could have had a good relationship… like Neji and TenTen's… or Naruto and Hinata's… or Kiba and Shino's… or Chouji and Ino's… or Shikamaru and Temari's… or like the new relationship Lee was probably forming with Sai… or formed. Whichever.

**A/N**: _Bit of a depressing Sakura story, ne? Too bad, Sasuke died and Sakura's alone. Don't like it, don't bug me about it. Please. I honestly detest… well, detest is such a strong word, so I'll use really dislike (meaning if Sakura was immobile, tied to train tracks, and a train was coming I'd with the train to move slower, be heavier, and be longer. Same goes for Saucy.) I'll ignore all complaints about this… if there are any (which means some people are reading this. Whoo)___

_~ Tobi_

Forgotten note: The song, form what I've heard, only had the first four little parts, but every site I went to for lyrics had this version. I have no clue what's up with it.


	3. I Wanna: NT

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I own Naruto and make millions for drawing it. I also am in The All-American Rejects band 'cause I own the song 'I Wanna'. Pfft, I wish… well, the former, anyways. I can deal with out being in a band. :P  
**IU  
T**

"Yadda yadda blach blah" = Talking  
_Wheeeee_ = Neji thinking

**I Wanna - NejiTen**

"_I never thought that I was so blind  
I can finally see the truth  
It's me for you  
Tonight you can't imagine that I'm by your side_"

"Hey, Neji-kun. I know you can't hear me now – they said you're out cold and can't hear anything and stuff – so I'm gonna say this now. I need to ell you, but this would inflate your already large ego. This is my perfect chance." _I can hear you, TenTen. Go on, tell me – I won't tell that I heard. You're late, though – I can hear the crickets chirp. Why are you so late?_

"You're an ass, stick in the mud, bitch, arrogant, conceited jerk, no heart, depressed guy." _This is supposed to inflate me ego? Wait, where are you going? Don't go… TenTen… Arigatou, you came back…_

"I-I think I should just out-right say it before I—I chicken out… like I almost did. I admire you – even with all your faults. You're smart, powerful, pretty… everything I'm not. There. Said it." _Aa. But you're smart, powerful… and… cute… Why is the meter beeping quickly? Damnit, heart, slow down! Arigatou… I guess I admire you, too, TenTen… you're always happy – vexingly so – even if you're an orphan… your aim is beyond perfect… you helped me become the… ano, person I am today… since 13 is not a man's age…_

"_Cuz it's never gonna be the truth  
Too far for you  
But can you hear me say?  
Don't throw me away_"

"Yeah. Did it. I admire you… and, probably, I'm crushing on you. But, being you, you'd never undersdtand. You're too afraid to be broken again, I guess… maybe… I could help you piece your heart back together… but you never let anyone in. You're more guarded than even Sasuke-san. I should move on if you won't let me – anyone, even – in…" _Nani? Don't let me go… Damnit, heart, stop it! You're gonna scare her! TenTen… I'll let you in when the time is right… please understand that… just don't let me go before then, okay? Please… I wish I'd wake up soon…_

"_And there's no way out  
I gotta hold you somehow  
I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too_"

"Should I just give up, Neji-kun? Just for a while… I'm still young… we all are. Maybe – just playing with the imagination here – me and you could… I dunno, get together when we're older. Ha ha, yeah, I'm foolish… the Main Branch wouldn't allow it, would they?" _Don't give up. I don't give a damn if we're young… age doesn't matter too much… please, let me touch you now… move, hand, damnit! I think my finger twitched… but you didn't notice, did you?_

"_Everyday but all I have is time  
Our loves the perfect crime_"

"Hah, look at me, taking your hand… when you aren't awake to stop me…" _I'm awake – and why would I stop you… now…? Hey, your hand is… small… I never realized that… it fits into my hand almost perfectly… one day it will be perfect, I promise. Now I sound like Lee-baka… _'I promise'_… Hn. You can't even hear me… just give me a bit, I'll come around for you… if my body cooperates like it should…_

"Your hand is pretty big, Neji-kun; I bet it'll get bigger. After all, Otou-san's hands were always bigger than Okaa-san's… N-not that I'm implying anything – just – just that male's hands are supposed to be bigger! If you were awake, I know you'd be smirking by now…" _Damn right I would be, TenTen. It's a crime, I think – I haven't really looked into it – for me to marry…ano, date, even, outside of the Clan… one day I'll do it and find a loophole… in a few years, probably…_

"_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too_"

"N-Neji-kun?!" _Hell, my hand works. Hn._

"I-I'm gonna go get Shizune-san…" _Nani? Shizune-san? Why? And, no, you're not. Yeah, that's right, I'm not letting go._

"L-Let go, Neji-kun. Wait, why should I be saying '_Let go'_? You're not even awake… damnit, this is what I get… getting trapped in your iron grip when you're not awake… fuuuccckkk_…" Wait, hand, work again…! Damnit, you're free, TenTen. Wait, don't go… Shizune-san will make you go away…_

"Nn…" _That's right, work, you useless body, work. Come to._

"Ten… Ten…" _Rise, body, rise. Huh. I sound like some demented old man trying to gain power. Oh well. Rise._

"N-Neji-kun?! You… you're awake?" _Barely_…

"Hai." _Wow, I sound like shit. Open, you worthless eyes… arigatou… wait, have you been crying, TenTen? For who?_

"_Every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me_"

"Neji-kun, lay back down! You're bleeding…" _Damn bandages on my left shoulder… your hands feel nice, TenTen… warm…_

"H-have you heard me this whole time? Look at me, Neji-kun – have you been listening to every word I've said?" _Why do you sound fearful? I'll lie… this will be just my secret…_

"You've been… talking?"

"No. Yes. But I won't repeat it. Never, never, never. Don't give me any sort of looks 'cause they won't work on me." _I don't need to hear it again… for now._

"Fine…" _Wait, don't take your hands away…._

"Neji-kun…?" _You know you like this…_

"Warm."

"A-Aa."

"_Take everything that I know you'll break  
And I give my life away  
So far for you  
But can you hear me say  
Don't throw me away_"

"Don't…" _Give up._

"Go…" _Or give up._

"But I should go get Shizune-san… 'cause you're awake, y'know…" _I don't give a damn. She'd ruin it all._

"Don't give up." _Fuck._

"Nani?" _I know you heard me right…_

"Don't go" _Don't give me that look… Shizune-san is watching now, anyways… can't you sense her?_

"Fine… I won't…" _Go, or give up? Go, probably… you must sense Shizune-san… Damnit, why is your touch so… good? Different, actually… almost as comforting… as Chichi-san's… Chichi-san, are you watching me now, I wonder? Wherever you are…_

"Don't give up… TenTen…" _I say your name intimately… for the second time now. Why are you so shocked? Should I… give you an honorific to calm you…?_

"-chan." _Yes, that did the trick. Don't be scared, TenTen…_

"_There's no way out  
I gotta hold you somehow  
I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Everyday but all I have is time  
Our loves the perfect crime_"

"N-Neji-kun?!" _Squeak, squeak, squeak. You sound like a mouse._

"Chuu." _Your hair smells nice, little mouse. And, yeah, Shizune-san, I just glared at you. You're dead if you tell anyone. Your smell is quite distracting, little mouse… you fit almost perfectly in my arms… tch, stupid Kidomaru-san…_

"Neji-kun, you're – you should let go…" _Pfft. Blood ain't gonna stop me._

"No… a little longer…" _You know you like this, even if you shift uneasily. Shizune-san won't tell, I won't, you won't – are you concerned about the blood? My stiffness? My flinch? Don't be, TenTen… I'm fine… just sore…_

"Neji-kun, you should really –"

"- I don't care." _Just a little longer…_

"_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me_"

_I'm slipping… damn body… damn Kidomaru-san…_

"I want… to touch you…" _My body is failing me… damn… see you, TenTen…_

Shizune watched, smiling slightly, as Neji fell limp again, arms sliding down TenTen's back. She had come late to see Neji – she had been visiting Lee first – so, Shizune had taken pity on her and let her stay an extra fifteen minutes after visiting hours. Shizune had gone down the hall, then back to watch TenTen. Neji, she had believed, was asleep. That is, until his right hand's pinter finger twitched. He had probably been listening to every word TenTen spoke, explaining his heartbeat randomly racing. Shizune found it quite cute how TenTen took Neji's hand, looking melancholy. It was like a hug, in a way. After a few minutes, Shizune noticed Neji's knuckles had gone pearly white. That was when TenTen started freaking out. Then, surprisingly, after a few tugs, her hand was free of his death grip. TenTen had almost turned around when Neji had made a noise and started to move into a sitting position, the bandages wrapped around him started to be stained red on his back; Shizune shook her head, making a mental note to rewrap him in the morning. She was glad TenTen took him by the shoulders and shoved Neji back down into a laying position. It surprised her when he didn't let her move her hands form his shoulders, bony fingers wrapped tightly around TenTen's wrists. They conversed for like that for a bit before Neji sat up once more, pulling TenTen into an embrace. He glared at Shizune then, as if warning her not to tell anyone. His face was buried in her hair, eyes glazed over. By then, Shizune knew he was at his limit. Deciding against entering the room, she left silently.

"_Tonight I'm weak  
It's just another day without you  
That I can't sleep  
I gave the world away for you to_"

"Teichou, shouldn't we stop and rest for a bit? I mean, this wasn't a top priority mission, so we could just sleep and get back to Konoha in the morning. We're all tired and need a rest. Please…? Teichou…?" Neji growled slightly, willing his team to move faster as he remained silent, not responding to the asinine question. He found them unbearably slow, ANBU Black Ops or not. After all, his genin team had been the fastest one. They were close to Konoha now, the trees thinning out right before the four man squad dropped to the ground.

"Teichou, can we at least slow down—"

"No, we're almost home, Hatsyharu-san." Neji interrupted his teammate, picking his pace up. Sure, what Hatsuharu had said earlier was true, but the Konoha walls were now towering over them. He had something important to do that couldn't wait. No matter how much they begged for a rest, Neji knew he'd never sleep even if they had stopped.

"Tetsui-san, you reporty to Hokage-sama." Neji said as they passed through Konoha's north gates.

"Hai." All four went different ways then. Neji went straight to Konoha's cemetery, still running at the same pace. His ribs screamed at him to slow down and catch his breath, but he ignored them.

"TenTen." Neji croaked, stopping at a grave marker.

"_Hear me say  
Don't throw me away  
There's no way out  
I gotta hold you somehow_"

"Hai, teichou?" It calmed her to feel his rapidly beating heart through the ANBU vest and onto her back. He pulled her closer, sitting down with he rin his lap. His breath, warm and ragged, felt nice against her neck. It felt so right then, Neji holding TenTen. She was glad she hadn't totally given up on him through the years.

"_All I wanna do is touch you  
I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Everyday but I all I have is time  
Our loves the perfect crime_"

"Hiashi-sama expects me home soon, you know." Neji said, voice still sounding like sand paper. TenTen frowned when he rested his chin on top of her head. Secret meetings in the dark, random meetings for "check-ups" on her skill… she was surprised Hiashi hadn't figured it out yet that his nephew was seeing her. Then again, he'd never been particularly close to him, even after Hiashi told the truth to Neji.

"Don't go too soon, Neji…" TenTen whispered, putting her arms up and clasping her hands behind his head. His hair felt smooth, silky, clean – everything hers wasn't after a mission.

"You know I don't ant to, TenTen… You know it's a death sentence to me if I marry outside of my Clan… or date…" Neji sighed, swiping his tongue over his dry lips. His eyes were half-lidded; his exhaustion was finally showing.

"_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me_"

"Hai, hai… You know you could always say you spent the night at one of the guy's houses – the one who lives closest to the Hokage tower. Doesn't Naruto-kun live near there? Then comes Sai-kun… since no one would believe you spent the night at Naruto-kun's… well, Sai-kun isn't… who would you most likely spend the night with, anyways?" TenTen said, starting to ramble then catching herself. She could practically hear the smirk forming on his lips.

"Yours. I could just say Lee-san… or Hanatarou-san…" He mumbled, tightening his grip on her waist.

"Hanatarou-san is more believable than Lee-kun 'cause he's on the team you went with on this mission. Just say Hanatarou-san, Neji." TenTen laughed weakly, lowering her hands and arms and turning around in Neji's arms. He raised an eyebrow when she took his mask from his face, examining it. It was an eagle with green markings on the smooth porcelain surface. There was only one slash on it – one right through the manji running from the chin to the forehead of the mask. She had put that mark there in training… somehow. Right between his eyes, the manji was broken as if mocking him of freedom.

"_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Everyday but I all I have is time  
Our loves the perfect crime_"

"Why did they have to put that on your mask, Neji?" She asked softly, fingers running along every line of the mask.

"Don't know, don't care. Enemies underestimate me once they see it, so it's actually an advantage… enough of that, though… say good-bye… TenTen…" Neji mumbled, kissing her bare forehead.

"Bossy." TenTen muttered, facing the grave markings again.

"I'd stay longer, Otou-san, Okaa-san, but Neji's here and he's hor—"

"TenTen."

"Sumimasen, I have to go, Chichi-san, Haha-san. I'll come back soon again." She laughed, playfully swatting blindedly at his face when he growled at her. Though exhausted, Neji was up for the task. He pinned her to the ground then by the shoulders, kissing her roughly.

"Ne, ne, your mouth is dry, Neji. Don't you dare do this in front of my parents, either, you baka." TenTen laughed, pushing him away from her. He grunted, standing up and taking the discarded mask with him. He attached it to the waistband of his pants before pulling TenTen up by the hand.

"_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me_"

"You'll be free one day, Neji. Dattebayo." She giggled, giving Neji a silly grin. His lip curled at that before holding her tightly to his chest. Forming a hand sign, he made both of them disappear in a puff of smoke, reappearing in her apartment. He wasted no time in discarding any weapons, holsters, masks, and vests that he really didn't need now and went into the kitchen.

"Ne, you don't live here yet, dumbass, so don't act like you do. But do get something to drink, a dry mouth on you is so unappealing." TenTen said, moving the unwanted ANBU items Neji discarded into the corner.

"Hai, hai. Bossy." Neji mimicked her from before, finding a clean glass and filling it with water. He smirked, downing it in one before surprising TenTen, who was surprisingly tiding things up around her living room, by hugging her form behind.

"Ne, if they set me free, you better not avoid me." Neji mumbled, nuzzling TenTen's neck.

"Neji, the word is not 'if' but 'when', remember? No glasses are half empty in my presence – 'specially not my place. Got it?" She said, almost snappishly. They both knew when Neji would be totally free was when he died, but, TenTen, being TenTen, decided against saying that and forced the mightily whipped Hyuuga prodigy to never say anything of the sort.

"Whatever, just touch me, baka. Be yourself, or else it won't be fun and there would be no reason to come over tonight." Neji growled, growing impatient with her. He was very impatient when his hormones decided to go on a rampage; that was something TenTen learned quickly after he started meeting her in secret.

**A/N**: _Wazzap. So, I was listening to my new radio station and decided to switch back to my old one to see the winner of their song face off and heard 'So when they set me free, just put your hands on me'. Instant NejiTen idea. For those who were wondering, I Wanna went into their Hall of Fame for winning against all the songs it went against, I believe. Anyways, I looked up the lyrics that night and wrote down the original idea for the fanfic. Yes, original. After I was done writing the whole thing, I found out the lyrics were wrong. I was so pissed. XD Then today I finally decided to write this again… I had to add a bit to it because at the part like 'Our loves the perfect crime' the thing I had seen before was 'Our loves the perfect rhyme' and stuff. So, I added a bit, but up until the time skip after Shizune's part, it was mostly the original. Yeah… after Shizune's paragraph it's a time skip, hopefully you people realized that… if not, my bad. If anyone was confused by how I wrote this, sorry. For the first half I don't specify who is talking because I found it easy to find out who was talking… but I'm the author, so I should find it easy to know who is talking. Shizune's part was just to clear up what was happening when Neji's like 'Don't go' or TenTen's like 'You're bleeding', etc etc._

_I meant to make a NaruHina or InoSai one before another NejiTen repeat, but this song and fanfic is (well, was) stuck in my head… so I'm just getting it out of my head. I might do a NejiTen/NaruHina special next from Contagious by Trapt… then possibly another All-American Rejects song for InoSai… yep. R&R, please? With a Sasgay on top? Or Eddie C. if he's your preference.. Ciao now._

_~ Tobi_


	4. Everything You Want: Lee

**Disclaimer**: Tobi does not own Naruto or the song Everything You Want by … Vertical Horizon._  
_**Warning: **Character death happens and is mentioned, so if you don't like that, don't read. Not too much cursing, only about three "damn"s and "hell"s.  
**IU****  
****K+**

**Everything You Want - Lee**

"_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind_"

Yes, she heard him. She was just ignoring him. Guilt gnawed slightly at her innards, but it wasn't very strong because he always ignored her. She almost laughed, remembering a time when he'd been sleeping as she rambled and she thought he was just meditating. _No, bad TenTen, Lee. Lee-kun._

"_You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why_"

Sakura stared down at Lee in his hospital bed, smiling sadly. He'd over exerted himself, yet again, on a mission attempting to outshine the stories told about Neji. He reminded her of Naruto always trying to outshine Sasuke, but the only problem was that Naruto did outshine Sasuke. She never got the rivalries between boys (and TenTen and Temari) that forced them to over exert themselves to try and outshine the prodigies or the "cool" ones. Sakura also didn't know why she was here, staring at Lee, instead of doing her rounds and checking up on Shino.

"_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen_"

Sakura looked over on the other side of Lee's bed at TenTen, curled up in a chair and staring at her old teammate. She remembered seeing her once in the Academy, yelling at someone and brandishing kunais and shurikens at whomever she was yelling at. Only being six and barely in the Academy for a week, Sakura had been scared and ran far away from such a scary person. She remembered when TenTen didn't cry when Lee had been harshly beaten by Gaara and was told he'd never become a ninja again. All the girl had done was listen and nod. Sakura hadn't known Lee for very long, and she'd wanted to cry for Lee (she actually did, too). Actually, thinking back, she'd never seen TenTen cry… not that they were close, but…

"_Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return_"

TenTen just sat there, chin resting on her knees, staring aimlessly at Lee. Oh how she wished to cry, but she couldn't. She promised herself not to, not for anything, after her dad died, leaving her alone in the world. Crying was pointless as it did nothing to help, and it also made you look weak. Emotions were not a part of the shinobi code, but it couldn't be helped, damn it. Screw that 25th rule of conduct or whatever. Shinobi and kunoichi were humans, too, not emotionless droids to be used. Hell, even the so-called emotionless boys like Shino and Neji had emotions raging inside of them. Now, if only Tsunade or Shizune would come in and say Lee was going to be all right… take back what they had said…

"_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be_"

Lee was the perfect person… the person TenTen wished she could be. Loud, loved, not ashamed of himself, exuberant, always positive, always showing his true colors inside and out… He also comforted someone on the spot, male or female. Everything she had wanted in a guy when she was little, like three, and joking with her mom before she went MIA in her mission in Suna. TenTen wished everyone could be a bit more like Lee, shinobi rules of conduct be damned. Lee was a lucid person, not complicated like Neji. If everyone was like that, maybe people would be happier. Oh well, then everyone would seem the same…

"_He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_"

Sakura thought back to the time Lee had comforted her when Konoha got the news of Sasuke's death. He had said every word she needed to hear not to go into a deep, dark depression that would probably eventually lead to suicide. He seemed to pop up anywhere she went when she needed comforting. A fried. A good friend. A _best_ friend. A good man. Sakura giggled slightly, adding 'A youthful man' to her list. She leaned down and pecked Lee on the cheek, just as a random thing of thanks. A thanks for everything he had done for her.

"_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together_"

Lee… he always put her in a better mood when she was feeling sad. She was waiting for that to happen again when TenTen knew it might not ever happen. Lee… she needed him. While Neji tore her apart, Lee put her back together. She needed that equilibrium, that push-pull relationship between her old teammates.

"_You're waiting for someone to push you away_"

TenTen was waiting for Neji to tear her up so that maybe Lee would wake up to make her feel better. She was half convinced Lee would just wake up if Neji did that because he was always there, popping up out of no where, to be the pull in the relationship as Neji pushed her away.

"Neji-kun, do something. Say something mean to me. Lee will wake up then to argue with you… please…" TenTen said, voice hoarse from not using it.

"_There's always another wound to discover_"

Sakura looked up from Lee's smiling face when TenTen spoke. The stress was getting to her, but her words almost seemed like the truth. Lee would never let Neji bad talk about TenTen or anyone else. He'd always pop up when Neji was bad talking and say the opposite.

"_There's always something more you wish he'd say_"

"You… TenTen-san, Lee-san won't wake up…" Neji spoke up softly, face apathetic. Sakura knew he wasn't going to say much else even though she knew that he knew both kunoichis wanted him to badmouth someone in crazy hope Lee would wake up. Hell, that was laughable… to think even she, a medical ninja, had been convinced for a second that Lee would wake up from his coma just because Neji was being an ass. She just wished he didn't have a higher chance of dying, so she could hear his excited voice once more, bragging about beating Naruto at something or something just totally random and stupid.

"_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be_"

"Lee, wake up… please… Gai-sensei said you'd be unyouthful if you don't…" TenTen said, laughing sadly at the end. The words had just fallen from her mouth like she had though Lee would wake up at being unyouthful. He was everything to her… her closest friend, her old teammate, her brotherly figure, her Lee. She wanted that Lee to wake up and hear her babble, to hug her in his bone-crushing hug, to be youthful… to be himself. To be the Lee all of Konoha knew and loved, not this man laying in a hospital bed unconscious.

"_He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_"

TenTen remembered the time in the Academy when they had just been announced Team 4 and the boy had turned around and winked at her. She hadn't known Neji specifically then, just as the boy every girl was crushing on and he was the rookie of the year. Unknowingly she had met Neji once before then, and she had been… curious, really. Lee she had met a few times before, and he had always been talking about somehow doing ninjutsu and genjutus and getting good at taijutsu. He wanted his dead parents to be proud of him. Hah, Team 4… Team Gai… the team of orphans. TenTen stood up, knees screaming in protest, and stood over Lee. Her hands went to his shoulders in a tight grip, sad smile on her lips. She could just shake him like she had in their genin days to wake him up…

"_But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind_"

Sakura stared at TenTen, eyes stalking her every move. She couldn't shake Lee like in the Forest of Death… Both girls jumped when Neji placed his hands on hers and gently guided them away from Lee's shoulders.

"TenTen-chan…" That would have been to much for Sakura. She knew she would have cried if she was in TenTen's place, with her loud-mouthed teammate lying practically dead and then her stoic teammate who never called her '-chan' suddenly did. But all TenTen did was turn around to grip Neji's loose robes and rest her forehead on his chest. His eye twitched at the intimate contact, but he didn't stop her. Sakura smiled softly at the wordless, untouching comfort Neji was providing her TenTen. She wished Sasuke had never run off to Oto to be with Orochimaru…

"_It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for_"

"All I'm asking for is for Lee-kun to wake up… that's not much, is it? I'll be happy if he does…" Sakura stayed silent, still watching TenTen, as she spoke. She wanted to voice her agreement so much that it hurt, but she felt like she was already intruding on something she shouldn't be. Talking would make it worse.

"_Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned_"

"Lee-kun needs to wake up. If he doesn't… if he doesn't I don't know what I'll do. He was the pull to equal out the push… with out the pull, it's only the push…" TenTen said, staring into the creamy depths of the soft fabric in her hands. She had never told anyone, not even Lee, about the way she though of her old team… of that push-pull relationship. After all, Neji would just ignore her, and Lee wouldn't get it unless she explained it fully. Then she'd seem like some needy, whiney girl… and TenTen didn't want that.

"_You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return_"

TenTen sighed, feeling the need to press her face into Neji's shirt. It was a rare sight to see him clad in such soft robes anymore. She had never noticed how angry Tsunade or Shizune or any of the other medical people seemed when the boys left too early for their own good. Now she wanted that anger to be directed at Lee as he ran away, shouting about the training he was missing and how he needed to surpass Neji. Or to be outside, pushing himself to the limits on the hospital's front lawn, doing push ups on one arm because the other was incapable of taking his weight. But that anger wouldn't come back if he never did that… well, that anger directed at him wouldn't, anyways.

"_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be_"

Sakura took her eyes of the two standing ex-Team Gai members to look at the unconscious one. He was everything a girl could wish for… except for small eyebrows. But he was just too cute not to have them, and he'd be un-Lee if he shaved them off slash waxed them. Sakura knew she needed Lee in her life to be the little ray of youthful green sunshine she could never be. To be that 'Nice Guy' posing man to laugh with. She needed all of Lee, large eyebrows to his youthfulness about training.

"_He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_"

He had confessed his love to her too many times to count, but Sakura had never returned it. Lee meant nothing to her in the romantic department even after everything he had done for her. She felt guilty at that, like she was taking advantage of him and his kindness.

"_I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be_"

Lee stared down at his friends, smiling sadly. He wasn't going back to them; he knew it. Lee wasn't scared of the death coming to him. No, in fact, he was curious. Why could he watch them, like a floating ball above their heads even the mighty all-seeing Byakugan couldn't see, and hear them talk and think? He could hear TenTen and Sakura both thinking about him, how he was everything they wanted and needed… how they wished to be a bit more like him… and how neither of them could return his love. TenTen thought of him as a brother while Sakura thought of him as a best friend.

"_I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why_"

He knew he said all the things they needed to hear when the felt bad. He knew he meant nothing to them in the romantic department. But why he didn't know. Lee could understand how TenTen thought of him as the brother she never had because they were on the same team and that type of thing usually happened, but Sakura… Sasuke was dead and Naruto was dating Hinata. Sai was dating Ino. Shino and Kiba seemed to have an on-off thing going on. Shikamaru was dating Temari. Choji was still hoping Ino would give up on Sai and move onto him. Kankuro has passed away recently. Neji, though he denied it when Lee asked, was probably never going to move off of TenTen. Lee knew he was a patient man and would never give up, much like himself. That left Sakura no one from their age group… except for Gaara. But Gaara seemed to be heading for that student of his, Matsuri, and, besides, he was the Kazekage. He couldn't have a relationship with a girl in Konoha.

"_Why_"

Lee looked down at his teammates and saw Neji's fingers twitching. Most would take that as a sign of him not wanting to be touched, but Lee took it as a sign of self-control. Neji looked up, eyes boring into where Lee was watching them. Lee knew he couldn't see him no matter how much of the prickly 'I'm-being-watched' feeling he got. He floated down to them, taking both of them into a hug. Lee wished he could have stayed alive long enough to win Sakura over, if he ever could, to see Neji grow some balls, to actually be able to hug Neji one day, to beat him, too… for Neji to finally admit he never really hated Lee, to see if TenTen passed the ANBU exams she had just taken two months ago, to see his teammates in one of Gai's youthful green spandex suits… to kiss Sakura… to have kids with Sakura… to grow old with Sakura… to marry her, to date her…

"_I don't know_"

Lee moved over to Sakura, staring at her lips. Oh how he wanted to kiss her… but he wanted to kiss her alive and with out thinking he was taking advantage of her. He wanted to know why she never felt attracted to him like she had been to Sasuke, like she still was. Lee leaned down and kissed her cheek tenderly, wishing she could feel it. He floated back up to the ceiling, watching Sakura intently as her eyebrows came together and her left hand came up to her cheek where he had kissed her. Lee did a nice guy pose, shining grin and all, as he said, "Good bye, my youthful friends. I hope we meet again in a long time so your lives will be long lived, okay? Be youthful and visit my grave for me at least once a month… tell Gai-sensei he was the father I never had. Neji-kun, TenTen-chan, Gai-sensei, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun… everyone, I'll miss you. Please, don't cry for me…"

_Beeeep_. The awful screech made Sakura bawl, TenTen clutch Neji in a more needing way, Neji to stare at Lee's now lifeless body, and for a nurse to run in, her papers flying.

**A/N**: _So… I was looking for one video I'd seen and found this song instead. I immediately thought of Team Gai… prolly 'cause it was a NejiTen video that came with the song. XD But whatevs. Then I started to think about it and came up with that when my first thought was pure NejiTen-ness. You can interpret this how you want, LeeSaku, LeeTen, NejiTen (even though it was only Lee's opinion that this would happen), SasuSaku, NaruSaku… and all the other pairs actually said. They were probably about 18-19-ish in this fic, making Sakura 17-18-ish. I feel bad for making Lee die… I'm such a bad, unyouthful person. D: But at least I made Lee a pimp. Yes, okay, someone slap me with a fish for that. I know I said I'd do InoSai or ShikaTema next (forgot which), but this came up and I still have yet to get inspiration for those even though I know what songs I want to use. I blame it on my new addiction and craving to Naru/HP crossovers. And my summer homework I have to do in just about a month._


	5. Sadie Hawkins Dance: NH

**AU**

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or the song Sadie Hawkins Dance or the band Reliant K who do own the song.

**Warning: **NaruHina fluffiness that might be too… rushed and cursing

**- Sadie Hawkins Dance -**

"_All the girls in the bathroom talking_

_who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins_

_My ears are burning but I kept on walking_

_smile on my face and an air guitar rocking"_

Naruto grinned at his best friend (and resident emo gay-ass), Sasuke, pretending to play his air guitar, mimicking the guy he'd seen at the concert he saw on Sunday with Iruka.

"And then he was like, dun dun duuuuunnn, wa!" He crowed, excited, jumping up and down. Sasuke just nodded, not honestly caring about the rock-pop-hyper-whatever music Naruto listened to, preferring his own dark, depressing blues or metal.

"You been asked to the Sadie Hawkins?" Naruto snickered as a girl passed, eyeing Sasuke, on the way to her bathroom.

"Tch. They don't believe I'm gay." Sasuke said, uncharacteristically loudly since they were standing right next to the Girl's loo and he wanted them to hear.

"Yeeaahh… I guess it is hard to believe. I mean, I didn't know until this year and we've been friends since, what, Kindie? Yeah, around there! Now we're Juniors! Last year next year, yeah!" Naruto yelled, feelings his ears grow warm when he head his name being said inside of the Girl's loo.

"Let's go, dobe."

"… is going to ask Naruto to the dance…"

Naruto decided to follow Sasuke even though he wanted to know whom the girls said was going to ask him out.

"_The Sadie Hawkins Dance_

_in my khaki pants_

_There's nothing better_

_oh oh oh_

_The girls ask the guys_

_it's always a surprise_

_There's nothing better_

_baby do you like my sweater?"_

"You never know who is gonna show up with who in these things… I mean, I know Gaara wants Sakura to ask him, but rumor has it she asked that senior with the bushy eyebrows!" Naruto said, attempting to take him mind off of himself and some random girl as they walked to Gai's history class.

"Tch. You want her to ask you out." Sasuke growled, glaring at a freshman boy to scare him away.

"… I dunno… she's not really into me… I thought she was like, 'OHEHMGEE, MUST RAPE SASUKE!!!' but now… I don't know." Naruto shrugged, shoving his hands down into his khaki pants. It was part of the school uniform to wear dress pants and a sweater, and today he couldn't find his black ones so he was stuck with his khaki ones. The only problem was that they clashed with his bright orange, black, and blue sweater.

"Aa. Today's the presentation… hope you're ready… dead last." Sasuke smirked at Naruto as they entered, prepared for his usual, "Oh no! I forgot!" shout.

"I'm not dead last, faggot! And I actually have one prepared for today…"

"Done last night at midnight."

"… Shut up."

"_Sitting in the back of my next class napping_

_Got up, gave a speech, then bowed to the clapping_

_Told a funny joke got the whole class laughing_

_think I got a tan from the light which I was basking"_

Naruto decided to sleep through everyone's presentations, knowing full well Gai would take off his own grade as a punishment, but he didn't care. He'd hardly gotten any sleep last night because of Gai's stupid oral report!

"Dead last." Sasuke growled poking Naruto sharply in the ribs when Gai called him to go up.

"I DID NOT RAPE HER!" Naruto yelled, louder than usual, standing up quickly. He then realized his… outburst, and blinked.

"… Ehh?"

The class broke out into laughter. Naruto went slightly red, walking up to the front of the class.

"Uhh, I did my report on the history of this ninja village called Konoha in Japan…"

And so he told his report (one he actually liked, mind you), for once getting an applause (it was delayed since he actually had a full, serious report done and no one was sure if it was real or not).

"And then, I did this to my tummy, just like the boy in the legend since he reminded me or me!" Naruto said, after the clapping was done, ripping his sweater from it's previous position tucked inside of his pants, showing off his navel where he used washable paint to show the curse seal that had been, supposedly, put on the legend, Oturan. The class rippled with renewed laughter as he bowed and went back to his desk, grinning.

"It was decent." Sasuke said, in mild shock, glancing at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with the dobe?" Naruto grinned at his friend's play.

"I am Oturan, fool! I had kidnapped your Naruto – who, by the way, said he's not a dobe or dead last – and sent him to my ninja world! His Japanese is horrible, though…" He said, crossing his arms over his chest in a way he thought was intimidating.

"Yeah, and I'm Charlie Bucket." Sasuke rolled his eyes as the bell rang.

"See you in gym, I have lunch." Naruto said, mock saluting Sasuke before he grabbed his backpack.

"I already knew that, dobe!" Sasuke's voice rang in his ears as he left, heading quickly to the lunchroom, hoping he'd get there early.

"_The Sadie Hawkins Dance_

_in my khaki pants_

_There's nothing better_

_oh oh oh_

_The girls ask the guys_

_it's always a surprise_

_There's nothing better_

_baby do you like my sweater?"_

In the hallway, Naruto could feel people push him since he wasn't basking in Sasuke's 'Don't touch me since I'm gay/I'll kill you' atmosphere.

"Yo, Naruto! Man, nice speech! That Konoha place sounds righteous." Kiba, the surfer dog jock, said, grabbing Naruto's shoulder.

"Thanks." Naruto grinned at him, wishing he had nearly as many girls ogling him when he said his speech as Kiba had.

"Shino wanted to tell me you weren't dead last today, either. Oh, hey, Hinata! When are you going to ask me to the Sadie Hawkins, huh?" Kiba said, running away to who knows who (Hinata…), finally letting Naruto continue his trek to the cafeteria in an almost lame hope to get a good pizza slice and his favorite energy drink, orange Gatorade.

"_Scan the cafeteria for some good seating_

_I found a good spot by the cheerleaders eating_

_The quarterback asked me if I'd like a beating_

_I said that's one thing I won't be needing_

_And since I'm rather smart and cunning_

_I took off down the next hall running_

_Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning_

_only to get stopped by a girl so stunning"_

Luck was good to him, somewhat, since he got there right before the giant crowd did. Naruto was able to get one of the last good slices of pizza and an orange Gatorade before he looked around the room for a seat. Most kids brought their lunches on pizza day since many weren't lucky enough to get a good slice (the others made anyone, including Choji, nauseous). Naruto, knowing his only two true friends, Sasuke and Sakura, weren't present, wandered aimlessly through the cafeteria until he saw an empty table next to the cheerleaders.

"Lucky!" He whispered, grinning to himself as he plopped down to eat. After only about five minutes, the resident bully (and rumored gay, but it was proven he wasn't since he accepted TenTen's invitation to the dance) prodigy plopped down across from Naruto, blocking his view of the head cheerleader.

"You wanna die, fresh meat?" Neji asked, voice quiet but deadly. It then registered in Naruto's mind that he'd been ogling TenTen… his friend, and now possibly girlfriend, and the only thing he was an overprotective bitch over. Well, shit.

"I was just finishing my pizza, man, and I'm not a freshman – I'm a junior." Naruto said, faking innocence as he quickly stuffed his crust into his mouth and got up, mock saluting Neji with the hand holding his unfinished Gatorade bottle before he took off, taking time to throw his trash out. Running down the nearly empty hall (it still had some stragglers late for class or lunch), he stopped when he saw something gorgeous out of the corner of his eye. Naruto stopped, turned around, and gawked.

"N-Naruto?" The girl asked quietly, hurrying over.

"Yeah?" _Tha-thump, ba-bump, oh-shit, oh-shit_ went Naruto's heart. She was going to tell him she was going to rat him out on some prank he pulled; he knew it!

_She said, "You're smooth, and good with talking._

_You're going with me to the Sadie Hawkins"_

"I-I thin-think you-you're r-really… really s-smooth. W-w-w-will y-you g-go wi-with m-m-m-me to—to the Sadie H-Hawkin's d-d-d-dance?"

'_LIKE WHOA!' moment_, Naruto's brain yelled, slowly processing what the girl asked. She was really pretty in the cute way… light brown, straight locks that went down to her shoulder blades, pale blue eyes that looked like Neji's (his were lighter and seemed whiter, though… oh, shit, she was probably a Hyuuga… would he be overprotec—wait, no… maybe?) Naruto's ears slowly went as red as her face.

"Uhh, sure!" He said, grinning, "As long as Neji doesn't be an overprotective bitch about it… err, sorry if that offended you… and, sorry about, but I'm bad with names and I kinda forgot yours…"

Hinata blanched slightly when Naruto said he forgot her name (she was in all his classes for God's sake!), nodding slightly.

"B-Big bro-brother w-won't be-be o-overprotective of-of m-me… a-and it-it's H-Hinata." She said, smiling. Naruto smiled back, cerulean blues shining.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at… six thirty, then, Hinata! I know where you live – I mean, everyone kinda knows where the Hyuugas live…."

"_The Sadie Hawkins Dance_

_in my khaki pants_

_There's nothing better_

_oh oh oh_

_The girls ask the guys_

_it's always a surprise_

_There's nothing better_

_baby do you like my sweater?"_

Later that night, Naruto nervously pulled at his sweater sleeve in front of Hinata's door to her quaint house. He also hoped her dress was long, since she'd have to sit on his handlebars or walk.

"Jesus, boy, how much longer are you gonna wait to knock on the damn door?!"

"Holy mother fu—I mean, whoa! Scared me!" Naruto yelled, jumping as the door opened quickly, revealing a cranky sixth grade girl with dark brown hair.

"Cuss in front of me, but not my sister, okay? Behave, be a gentle man, and… you rode a bike? A _BIKE_? HINATA, YOU HAVE _NO_ TASTE _WHAT SO EVER_! AT LEAST NEJI SAID YES TO A CHEERLEADE—" And then he was there, dragging the girl away, glaring daggers at her.

"Hn." Neji grunted, ramming his shoulder (er, side) into Naruto's shoulder as he passed. Naruto pouted, rubbing his shoulder as he watched the eldest Hyuuga child rev up a motorcycle and drive away, wearing what he had to school. At least he had changed into something nicer!

"I-I'm so-sorry, t-that was H-Hanabi, m-my li-little sister… an-and I-I'm sorry a-about Ne-Neji…" Hinata said, flushed as she came into Naruto's view.

"_The Sadie Hawkins Dance_

_in my khaki pants_

_There's nothing better_

_oh oh oh_

_The girls ask the guys_

_it's always a surprise_

_There's nothing better__  
__baby do you like my sweater?"_

She wore (thank GOD) a long pale blue skirt with silver flats and a white blouse and navy vest over it, looking simple but elegant.

"Wow, you look great."

Hinata flushed along with Naruto's ears when they heard each other say the same exact thing to each other. He was wearing crisp khaki (probably the same as from school, only ironed) pants, nice black shoes, and a black sweater with a dark orange stripe across his chest over a white collared shirt. They didn't clash, so that was good (or according to Ino…).

"You like my bike? I know it's not as loud as Neji's… I hope that's alright…" Naruto asked, ears still bright red as he walked her down the lawn to where he'd dropped his bike. Hinata smiled, nodding.

"I-I love it, N-Naruto." She said, knowing the bright orange and blue mountain bike fit him perfectly.

"Thanks. You don't mind riding on the handlebars, do you? We can walk if you do…"

"N-No, I don't m-mind, N-Naruto…"

"Good."

Half way to the school, Naruto remembered his change in sweaters.

"Hey, Hinata, do you like my sweater?"

**A/N:** _Oh, yes, I did just make Sasuke gay and Neji some badass bully. Don't like? I don't care. I didn't quite think anyone fit the quarterback position, so I filled in with someone equally as intimidating… the senior bully. And the Konoha legend, Oturan? Read it backwards. XD I'm so creative. The painted curse seal Naruto had on his stomach was the same one from the manga when he concentrates his chakra._

_The Sadie Hawkins dance… can the guys actually say no? I don't know, so I didn't have Sasuke say yes to Naruto in the beginning just in case. Plus, I'm not sure if there is one in Japan, so in this one they're in America… somewhere._

_~ Tobi_


End file.
